


Birthday Wishes

by imaiazuki



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5590558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaiazuki/pseuds/imaiazuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>總結來說就是肉肉跟糖 ///</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> 祝可愛的Colin 生日快樂！  
> 然後期待2016 BC能發糖並持續生求同框QAQ

1月1號的鐘聲12響！  
床上的人兒熱情如火的展開美妙的慶祝儀式。

Bradley充滿柔情的在Colin的耳邊呢喃。  
「生日快樂～Mr. Morgan」  
「Thank you」  
好像是一個很奇怪的說生日快樂的場合，  
但又詭異的很合適。  
「我買了豆腐做的蛋糕在冰箱，不過...等天亮了我們再一起吃吧？」  
Bradley迫不及待地上下其手，撫觸著身下人兒的胴體，  
半是膜拜～半是索求～

Bradley輕輕地吻著Colin胸前小巧的乳珠，舔吻著讓它們嫣紅挺立。  
「啊...嗯...」  
性事上並不是特別積極的Colin，  
仍舊有些生澀的感受著Bradley在他身上點燃的火花。  
「嘿～別緊張～交給我吧～會給你一個美好的生日禮物的～」  
眷戀的吮吸著唇，湛藍的眼睛盛滿著愛和慾。

Bradley這天晚上特別激動，充分擴張之後，  
將陰莖深深地埋入了Colin火熱的小穴...  
而那個柔軟的地方正在緊緊地吸吮著他...

「Col...好棒～你感覺的到嗎？嗯？」  
「嗯...啊...啊...」  
Colin只是酡紅著臉，嘴唇殷紅微腫。  
「你真的好棒～」  
一下又一下，臀肉被撞擊的不停抖動著，  
深深地埋進，一寸寸...  
速度稍作變換，讓Colin有暫時喘息的時間，  
才能將戰線繼續延長。

 

小穴早已濡濕，充滿著潤滑液跟腸液...  
Bradley強而有力的侵占，讓他幾乎無法好好喘息。

「寶貝～」  
甜膩深情地吻著他的後背，從肩頭的肌理到下方的黑痣，  
「我可以射進去嗎？」  
「嗯？嗯...射進...射進來裡面...」  
Colin把臉埋進枕頭，害羞地呢喃。

幾次迅速而強力的衝擊，Bradley將滿滿的精液射入了Colin的體內。  
滿足的低吼從Bradley的喉頭傳出，緊緊地摟著Colin...大手輕撫著他～

射了一次之後當然還沒饜足，  
Bradley仍舊腫脹精神抖擻。

「不...嗯...讓我休息一下...」  
Colin軟軟地說，推著Bradley健美的胸膛。  
「...好～」  
輕笑。  
「我們不急～還有一整晚～」  
纏綿的接吻，手掌撫摸Colin全身，帶著極度的愛戀跟慾望。  
「唔嗯...Brad...」  
媚眼如絲，蘊含著水氣的眼神靈動而美麗。

動人的樂章再度拉開序幕。

「Col...你要試試騎乘位嗎？」  
Bradley拉著Colin的手，誘哄著。  
「騎...」  
Colin有點猶豫...然後緩緩地跨坐在Bradley的腹脅。  
「慢慢來～」  
Colin觸及Bradley的火熱，已經堅硬挺立。  
「唔...」  
非常非常羞恥...可是他又想讓Bradley快樂。  
「含進去了...喔～你好棒～」  
「啊...啊～嗯～」  
陰莖的前端已然沒入，被擴張的快感直上腦門，  
Colin不禁往後仰，美麗的脖子線條裸露在外。  
「抓好，我要開始動了～」  
忍耐不住這樣的折磨，Bradley扣住了Colin的腰，  
開始挺動向上，戳刺著他柔嫩的內部。  
「啊啊～啊...Brad...嗯～」  
「你好軟...嗯～好棒～」  
迷醉的陷入在性感的身體中，  
眼前的不是別人，而是他的Mr. Morgan。

火熱的頂入，攪動充滿濕滑體液的內穴，  
水漬聲不絕於耳，Bradley動情不已地吻著Colin的脖子、胸膛～

「腰稍微動一下？嗯？」  
Colin輕輕地支起身，微微擺動著腰...  
「啊啊...啊～」  
「對～就是這樣～做得很好～」  
Bradley一手撫弄著Colin的陰莖，搓揉著讓他更加堅挺。  
「啊～嗯～」  
甜膩誘人的喊叫持續從Colin口中傳出，兩人的身體完美地契合。  
由下往上頂弄著，不同角度試探著敏感點。  
「啊～啊～Brad...不...」  
「舒服嗎？這裡？」  
拉下Colin，跟他親密的接吻，舌頭火熱的交纏著。  
「Brad...我快要...嗯...射了...」  
「射吧～寶貝～」  
一連串用力地衝撞，頂得Colin大聲喘息，  
然後白濁從他的火燙傾瀉而出，沾濕了Bradley的腹肌。  
「呃嗯～啊...啊...」  
高潮帶來短暫的抽慉，雙腿也不自主抖動著。  
「舒服嗎？」  
Bradley撫著Colin的大腿，著迷地看著他高潮艷紅，性感萬分又滿足的表情。  
「嗯～」  
害羞地笑了笑，彎下身...柔順地跟Bradley接吻。  
「...唔...」  
猶豫了一下，Colin撐著Bradley的胸膛，然後抬動著自己的腰身...  
「Col？」  
「你...你還沒吧？」  
「你真好～」  
「我也想要讓你快樂～」  
愛情得是雙向的，他不想讓Bradley覺得，只有他在付出。

雖然在情事上他沒有辦法做到非常火熱積極主動，  
不過...在能做的範疇上，Colin還是想要盡可能地讓Bradley滿足。

「唉～」  
Bradley嘆口氣，翻身將Colin壓在身下，  
一瞬間湖水藍的眼珠好像變成了深藍。  
「我會要不夠你的啊」  
「沒關係」  
扯著他閃耀的金黃色頭髮，  
Colin輕輕地呢喃。  
「沒關係」  
即使被你綁住，我也心甘情願。

 

1月1日的早晨，Colin睡醒，  
Bradley捧了豆腐做的蛋糕到Colin面前。

「Happy Birthday～」  
送上蛋糕，跟小王子的招牌微笑。  
「Thank you~」  
「我要唱生日快樂歌嗎？Happy Birthday to you～」  
「噗」  
新年的一大早，我們國王就把他的巫師逗笑了。  
「Make a wish」  
插了一根代表性的蠟燭，Bradley眨了眨眼。  
「嗯」

希望，2016，我跟我所愛的人都能平安健康。

「許了什麼？」  
「世界和平？」  
「噗～真是Colin式的願望」

[](http://i.imgur.com/IuXDGjy.gif)  


 

還有...希望我跟Bradley James能夠攜手共度一輩子。

 

完


End file.
